


7^0.565 Professions

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Qrowtober [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pre-Canon, Qrow loves his nieces, Qrowtober, Qrowtober (RWBY), all characters but Qrow are basically minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: A reflection and some speculation on Qrow and his three professions: huntsman, teacher, and uncle. How does he feel about being a huntsman? How is he as a teacher? How did he take to becoming an uncle, especially after Raven left and Summer died?(Meant for day one of Qrowtober, but whoops, again.)
Series: Qrowtober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941229
Kudos: 10





	7^0.565 Professions

**Author's Note:**

> God I still suck at summaries. The song I listened to for this fic is Seventh Chapter (In the Sky) from Drakengard 1. I didn't chose this song for any specific reason, but it is the reason I chose 7 as the base for the title. 7 to the power of 0.565 is about 3, for 3 Professions. I love math. Also, the alcohol stuff isn't particularly major, I think, but you'll know when it's becoming a focus. And also some references to death, because the leading causes of death in huntsmen are discussed. Anyways, with all that out of the way, please enjoy!

Qrow is a man with three main professions. Two of them, he chose. The last, he did not. Regardless, he takes pride in his work, even if it is not always easy.

His first profession was a huntsman. Being one of the best huntsmen of his time, his work is never easy. Though, he likes to imagine that someday, someday past his final breath preferably, he will reach the infamy that The Grimm Reaper has. She is the one who inspired him to take up a scythe in the first place. She is the one who granted him the bravery and wisdom to break free from his tribe, and become a huntsman.

In this line of work, the grimm are a constant, although not the only constant. The beasts that had roamed the land and preyed upon humanity had been doing so for time immemorial. Long ago, they were believed to be evil spirits. Qrow still believes they are, to a degree. Back in his tribe, it is believed that spirits are born from powerful desires. The grimm are spirits in the sense that they are born from Salem’s immense desire to destroy humanity. But no matter what anyone thinks or thinks they know, they  _ are _ The Grimm, enemy of humanity. As a huntsman, he is an enemy of the grimm, and like all huntsmen, he takes pride in that.

In his second profession, a teacher, students are never surprised to learn that for huntsmen, grimm are the leading cause of death, which is the second constant. “Death is everywhere when you’re a huntsman. No matter how hard you try, it will always be there.” he tells his students on the rare occasions he teaches. It is harsh, but he is harsh so they are prepared. If they are prepared, they will be more likely to live to fight another day. And hopefully, they will live their life to its fullest.

The subsequent causes of death always catch them by surprise. Addiction is the second leading cause of death. If he wasn’t doing the most dangerous jobs out there, Qrow knows he would likely contribute to that statistic. His alcoholism is no secret. Everyone knows the water bottle on his desk isn’t filled with water. However, he always urges them to never turn to the demanding vices. 

Some have called him hypocritical, namely a few brave students, but he speaks from experience. What he tells them is true. It is a blissful hell. “You can ignore all the pain and all the suffering, for a time. But eventually, you’ll have to face it, again, and again. And each time, it gets worse, and worse. So if you want what’s good for you, don’t start.” A number of parents have called to complain that it is too heavy a topic to discuss, and that a drunk like Qrow shouldn’t even be a teacher in the first place. Perhaps they are right, but so is Qrow. They have a right to know they will face the weight of a huntsman, and they need to know what Qrow didn’t: that they can handle it.

The third leading cause of death is murder. Huntsmen aren’t just the slayers of the evil grimm. They are a bastion against the evil in humanity as well. When going against the criminal underworld, one makes lots of enemies. Those enemies  _ will  _ deal with those who even threaten to stand in their way. Qrow has lost a number of friends to those who despise the huntsmen. Some were even the target of Salem, and they would never know. 

The martyrs are a warning to many, but in their honor, many take pride in their desire to avenge, Qrow included.

His third profession is the one he did not choose, but it is the one he takes the most pride in. This job, is that of an uncle. Qrow is the uncle to two wonderful and strong little girls. He would go to the ends of the earth for them. He does not exaggerate when he says he will die for them. In a world where he cares about so few, and so few care about him, those two girls mean more than anything. 

His eldest niece is Yang, his sister’s daughter. However, the only thing she gave her daughter was luscious, long hair. That was the just about the only indication that she was Raven’s daughter. She was a character all her own. Her fiery attitude earned her the nickname “Firecracker” from him. Her burning semblance meant it would be her nickname so long as he breathed. 

When he first dared to enter the same room as her, he could not help but feel overwhelmed, but in a good way for once. All her crying got on Raven’s nerves, even if it was a good sign she was healthy and strong. Despite everything, all her crying made him want to come closer, to forget he was a walking bad luck magnet, and to comfort her. Raven had always said he had a soft spot. For once, he’ll admit she’s right.

Being a single father was difficult on Tai, but he had his other teammates to lean on. Qrow was the fun uncle, always bringing back gifts and sneaking cookies from the kitchen. Summer was a nurturing person at her core, and became the closest thing Yang would have to a mother. Much like how she civilized her rowdy teammates in their academy, she, along with Tai of course, made sure Yang ate well, brushed her teeth, got proper sleep, and above all else, was happy. But make no mistake, she was still crazy at her core too. There is a reason she wasn’t allowed near motorcycles, to her dismay. Everyday, Qrow thanks the higher powers at play that Tai taught her to ride a bike, and not Summer.

Then, Tai and Summer get together. It is a rather happy time for them all. Before they know it, Qrow and Yang are brought before the couple, and are the first to know that Summer is pregnant. Yang is excited beyond words, and hopes to have a little sister to play with. Qrow, is happy for them all, that this little family is happy. He remembers he’s a part of it, and is happy for himself too.

Nine months come and go, and little Ruby pops out. Already, she is the splitting image of her mother with her black hair with red tips, and her silver eyes. That, that scares Qrow if they are Silver Eyes, she’s got a target on her back. And considering that Summer has Silver Eyes, its likely that this little girl does too. Then and there, in the delivery room where they gently gaze at the little thing, he decides that he will do everything in his power to make sure she is strong. Summer shares much the same concerns with Qrow and her husband. But, for the time, they choose to live in the moment, and shower the baby with affection and love.

Tai and Qrow didn’t have the luxury of knowing she was dead. They are stuck in the purgatorial limbo of hoping she is alive, and fearing, almost knowing, that she isn’t. Yang asks again and again when Summer is coming back. Again and again, they lie to themselves and her, saying she’ll be back.

“Did she leave like mom did?” Yang asks one day. It breaks their already broken hearts. It’s then they stop lying to her, and themselves. They all cry for each other, little Ruby, and Summer. Ruby cries because they’re all crying. She can’t even understand why they are crying, and she has already lost her mother forever. 

It all hurts in ways different than the hurt Raven gave them, and it hurts more. For Tai, the lights are on, but no one’s home. He goes to work, takes care of Yang and Ruby, still does all his duties, but that’s it. Yang latches onto her sister, out of necessity, and desire. She doesn’t want Ruby to leave her either. At first, Qrow is with them twenty-four-seven. Semblance be damned, he  _ needs _ to be there, even if it would be too easy to drown it all out at a bar. He manages with his flask full of “medicine” and sneakily smuggled cheap beer. But as time goes on, and Ruby, Yang, and Tai get into the rhythm of things, and Qrow goes out more, for longer and longer too.

He wants to be there with them, but he feels that he needs to be away from them. He doesn’t want to make things worse. He wants to make things better. Does he come closer, or keep his distance? He manages to get himself into a difficult balancing act of what he wants and what he feels he needs to do , and it will never be enough for him. He will always want to be with them more.

But, he makes the best of it. He’s always bringing them a gift they love, sneaking them a cookie even though Tai won’t say anything anymore, and always makes sure they’re happy if he can help it. And when Yang is at school and Tai is teaching, and there isn’t anyone else to watch her, Qrow begins to teach her the basics of combat. He knows kids don’t like being told they’re going to learn, so he disguises it as playing. As expected, she takes to it well. Every once and a great while, Yang will join them to show off her developing and explosive style.

And before he knows it, Ruby says she wants a scythe like him. He could have cried, but he doesn’t. However, his heart swells with pride. Yang is growing into a wonderful young woman, one that will certainly be better than her mother. Young Ruby will soon grow into a wonderful young woman too, one her mother will no doubt smile upon. Qrow is proud to be their uncle, and is already more proud of them than he could have ever imagined. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of feelings and thots about Qrow. Like, he's all rough around the edges and stuff, but he's a softie at his heart. His intentions are good, but his very existence makes it difficult to see those intentions through. And he feels that way has to live with that, and he does. He still fights on, despite everything. I hardly can even articulate it well, forgive me. I just love him. But, I thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
